


Desert Rose

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Latest Chapter:Establish PB&J with focus on Pimms - jack wakes up after practice to kent climbing into his bed---collection of kent parson drabbles, some from prompts taken over on tumblrchapter one is the index with all the prompt/summaries of each drabble.(more tags to be added)





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me? Just send it over on [tumblr](http://softkent.tumblr.com/ask) or leave a comment on chapter one! <3

**Chapter Two** - Patater

  * I HAVE A PROMPT,,,,,,IF YOU DO PATATER CAN U DO A SKIT BUT WHERE KENT TALKS TO HIM AND COMMUNICATES WHAT HAPPENED WITH FUCKING CARL AND MAYBE AT FIRST HE'S A BIT NERVOUS TO DAMPEN TATERS NHL CUP PARADE BUT THEN BECAUSE HE'S WORKING ON BEING EMOTIONALLY HEALTHIER THEY TALK? AND MAYBE IT DOESN'T FIX IT BUT IT MAKES IT BETTER
  * fluffy angst (if that makes any sense)



* * *

**Chapter Three** - Parswoops

  * HOW ABOUT JUST SOME FUN PARSWOOPS MAYBE MAKING OUT IN THE LOCKER ROOM?
  * gently nsfw



* * *

**Chapter Four** \- Parswoops

  * If you’re still taking prompts, Jeff comforting Kent after leaving the bar and heading back home
  * family, comfort, kit!



* * *

**Chapter Five** \- Gen

  * If you're still looking for Kent prompts: Swoops or Scraps immediately cornering Carl and telling him that shit doesn't fly on their team - Kent stumbling upon them coming back from the bathroom and feeling some tears of relief welling up in his eyes (he doesn't know why he's crying in the club rn)



* * *

**Chapter Six** \- Pimms

  * “Oh. You’re still alive.“ “Don’t sound so disappointed. I might think you don’t like me.“



* * *

**Chapter Seven** \- Parswoops

  * love at first sight



 

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**  - Parswoops

  * desert witch kent + moonlight



 

* * *

 **Chapter Nine** \- Pimms (suggested poly, zimbits)

  * secret relationship, pimms (bonus points if jack is also (consensually) dating bitty! maybe even after the cup kiss?)



* * *

**Chapter Ten** \- Pimms

  * chocolate, valentine's gift
  * drugs mention 



* * *

**Chapter Eleven** \- Established PB &J, but showing Pimms

  * jack wakes to kent climbing into his bed
  * surprises



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a prompt,,,,,,if you do patater can u do a skit but where Kent talks to him and communicates what happened with fucking carl and maybe at first he's a bit nervous to dampen taters NHL cup parade but then because he's working on being emotionally healthier they talk? And maybe it doesn't fix it but it makes it better

Kent gets up fast, pushing past Carl, and heads into the restroom. He pulls out his phone and just stares at it. He wants to call Alexei, tell him what happened and...seek out support, which he still isn’t used to doing. But his boyfriend just won his first Stanley Cup. He should be congratulating him, not complaining about his own problems. He nearly drops his phone when it buzzes in his hand: a text. 

 

_ Missing you. How is night? Don’t drink to much )))) - tater _

 

He smiles at it. It’s nice to know that even in all the celebrations of his big night, his boyfriend is still thinking about him. Kent swallows hard and calls him. The background noise is near deafening until, he assumes, Tater makes his way out of the crowd to somewhere more quiet.

 

“Kenny! Was just thinking of you,” he greets hims. Kent can hear his big grin in his voice. 

 

“Babe, congrats. I’m so fuckin’ proud of you,” he replies. 

 

“What’s wrong? You sounding sad.”

 

Kent lets out a huge sigh. “Don’t worry about it. Tonight’s your night. Go party. Just called to say I love you.”

 

He knows Alexei isn’t going to let this go, but he tried. Kent knows they should talk about this, be open. How many times has Alexei reminded him that they are partners in life, not just passing acquaintances? 

 

Kent explains about Jack and Carl and the Aces being assholes, as per usual (aside from Scraps and Swoops). Apparently, he’d been so caught up with Snowy that Tater hadn’t even seen the kiss. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Bitty at all since Jack had his lap with the Cup…

 

“Come here. I’m buying ticket. Come here and we ignore rest of world, okay?” 

 

In the back of his mind, Kent wants to say no, say that he’ll just be a downer and a burden. Instead, he pushes those thoughts away and agrees. He wants his boyfriend right now. Not just because he’s upset and alone, but because he always wants him. He thinks about “for better or for worse,” but lets that train of thought pass by too. Now isn’t the time...maybe next Cup season though. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about just some fun parswoops maybe making out in the locker room?

Kent leans his head forward under the hot spray of the shower, letting it work out the tightness in his shoulders from today’s drills. The rush of water drowns out the guys making plans for Scraps birthday coming up and their prank ideas for him. He opens his eyes and glances to his side seeing Swoops turn on the shower beside him. He shakes his head a little and smiles to himself.

The showers shut off behind them. Soon enough they’re alone in the showers with the voices of their teammates trailing off into the locker room.

Kent takes his time in the hot water, working out his tight muscles and indulging. It’s not often someone isn’t berating him, saying he’ll turn into a merman or some shit if he stays in the water too long. He loses himself in the steam. A hand gently splaying out on Kent’s stomach shocks him back to full awareness.

“Chill, it’s just me,” Swoops whispers in his ear. “All the guys just left.” Kent smiles and lets out the air he sucked in in surprise. His hand tangles with Swoops on his stomach and he leans back into him.

“Good work out there today. Soft hands,” Kent says when Swoops places a quick kiss to the back of his head. Swoops laughs.

“I’m trying to seduce you and you compliment my stick handling? Wow. Who knew you were so romantic!”

Kent turns around to roll his eyes properly at Swoops, though his wide grin negates the effect he was hoping for. Swoops kisses along his jaw, working down to his neck. He laughs as his stubble tickles his skin.

“If everybody left, can we continue this in the locker room? I’m turning into a prune.”

Swoops pulls back enough to look Kent in the face and flicks his eyes down to his lips. Kent leans forward and up enough to gently kiss him, lips pressing together just enough to feel each other. It could be considered chaste if it weren’t for Kent’s hand snaking down Swoops’ back to grip his ass.

“Fuck the locker room. Let’s just get home, okay?” Swoops breathes out into Kent’s mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still taking prompts, Jeff comforting Kent after leaving the bar and heading back home

The house is quiet when they get back from the viewing party. Kit’s curled up on the sofa in a mass of blanket in the living room, clearly not caring that they’re home. She peeks at them with slitted eyes and goes back to sleep. Swoops doesn’t blame her. She’s snuggled up in the softest blanket in the house. He wouldn’t want to get up either. 

He follows Parse up the stairs to their bedroom, helping him remove his shoes when he has trouble with the laces. Parse strips down and lands on the bed face down, still having not uttered a word since they said their goodbyes at the bar. Swoops sighs at him, removes his own shoes and strips down to his boxers. 

Parse rolls toward him once he’s on the bed, like a magnet. He has to fend him off with a smile while he situates himself into a more comfortable position against his pillows. Parse slids up the length of him until his head is resting on Swoops’ chest with his arm clinging tightly around him. 

Swoops runs his fingers through his hair and waits. He knows it takes Parse a bit to find the right words instead of lashing out when he’s emotional. Swoops starts humming some Britney and waits in the dark, holding onto his boyfriend. 

“I-I don’t think I can talk about it yet,” Parse whispers finally. 

Swoops nods his head and bends down to kiss Parse’s hair and forehead. “That’s okay. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tomorrow they’ll have to figure out what they’re doing and talk to the Aces PR, but for tonight, Swoops has the love of his life in his arms in the bubble of their cozy home. 

Kit bubbles in, obviously still sleepy, and hops up to nestle between Swoops’ legs. He gives Parse a little squeeze and starts rubbing his back when the tears come. No matter what happens, they’re still a family. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still looking for Kent prompts: Swoops or Scraps immediately cornering Carl and telling him that shit doesn't fly on their team - Kent stumbling upon them coming back from the bathroom and feeling some tears of relief welling up in his eyes (he doesn't know why he's crying in the club rn)

“Oh, bet he’s real excited ‘bout that parade, eh? Hah!” Parse zones out, not letting Carl’s words sink into his heart like they usually do. His heart’s too heavy looking at Jack on center ice kissing his boyfriend to handle it. Everything around him fades away aside from the heaving of his chest when he makes his way to the bathroom.

He doesn’t know how long it takes him, but he talks himself down and come back to the world in pieces, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess from gripping it and pulling. Parse pulls his snapback on and hopes no one will notice how fragile he feels as he heads back out into the bar.

_Thunk!_

Carl’s laugh gets cut off when Swoops fist connects with his jaw. He falls backward from the force and out of surprise, trying to catch himself on Kent’s empty stool. Still, he falls to the floor and the room goes quiet aside from the music and sound coming from the wall of televisions. 

“You better watch yourself, Carl! Say one more fucking word,” Swoops spits out, standing over him with fire burning through him. Kent can see from his posture that he’s grinning down at his teammate. He must look crazy and terrifying. 

“Swoops, take seat,” Scraps says as he reaches over to pat the stool next to Kent’s. “Homophobe not worth effort. He say anything more, he won’t be on team much longer.”

Kent pulls he snapback over his eyes and waits until the threatening tears fade away. The Aces are his everything, and now, they even feel like family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19 “Oh. You’re still alive.“ “Don’t sound so disappointed. I might think you don’t like me.“  
> from this post ([x](http://softkent.tumblr.com/post/169836896517/dialogue-prompts)) for oracle-out on tumblr

The trainer checks Kent out once he’s followed his guys into the locker room after getting the first star of the game. He tries to tell him he’s fine, but his words apparently don’t matter. After a quick look over, she lets him get into the showers with a warning to not be such a dumbass next time. Kent rolls his eyes, but doesn’t fuss. He knows that was an idiot move. Even though he didn’t mean to lose control and smash into the goalie, it still happened. At least all anyone got out of it were some bruises (and being threatened by a hulking Russian, but that’s neither here nor there).

 

Kent cleans himself up and gets his suit back on with his brain turned off. He’s ready to fall into bed and forget tonight happened. The locker room is buzzing from the win, but none of the atmosphere seeps into his tired bones. He turns his phone on and waits in his stall for the notifications to pour in. 

 

A few texts from his sister threatening him to never pull a stunt like that again, one from his mom telling him to call and checking in that he wasn’t hurt, and one he would never have expected sent two minutes ago from Jack: “Wanna meet? Talk?”

 

He looks up out of habit, like someone would be looming over his shoulder waiting to catch Kent do or say something suggesting the nature of his relationship with Zimms. He knows it’s dumb, but he can’t help but feel a little watched. Carly would punch his face in if he knew. Sure, Scraps and Swoops would intervene and make sure that asshole got what was coming to him, but Kent’s avoided physical altercations his whole life. Verbal on the other hand…

 

Kent types out a text back and sends it before he can overthink things. He packs his bag, telling the guys to have a fun time without him while he ices his pride. 

 

Out in the hall, Jack is leaning against the wall with his bag at his feet. His hair is swept slightly to the side and damp while his button-up accentuates all the right muscles, suit jacket slung over one of his shoulders. He looks like a goddamn model. No surprise there; he is his mother’s son, after all. 

 

“Oh. You’re still alive,” Jack says in greeting, pushing himself off the wall, but not moving to meet Kent. 

 

Kent shakes his head and steps over to him. “Don’t sound so disappointed. I might think you don’t like me.”

 

He jumps slightly when Jack lifts his arms and feels like a complete dumbass for it when Jack pulls him into a hug. He swallows down the knot in his throat and hugs him back, quickly tucking his head against Jack’s shoulder. They could be friends. He’s sure Jack doesn’t mean anything more. 

 

“I think we both know I more than like you, Kenny,” Jack says in a whisper so quiet it wouldn’t be audible if he weren’t saying it directly into Kent’s ear. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love at first sight for [this prompt challenge](http://fic-writer-appreciation.tumblr.com/post/170399172119/fic-writer-appreciation-theres-going-to-be-a).

Jeff readjusts the strap of his duffle bag and lets out a puff of air. This is it. Once he walks through these doors, he’s an Ace--a fucking Las Vegas Ace! He only spent a year on the farm team, but it already felt too long. Some guys spend their whole career without making the lateral trip to fill in. He’s just nineteen and he’s about to be on NHL ice. 

 

He pushes open the door to the practice facility and looks to the counter, hoping someone can direct him to where the hell he’s supposed to go so he doesn’t wander around the place and get lost, ending up late his first freaking day. The clerk nods in recognition of him and points towards the chairs for him to wait until they’re off the phone. 

 

The double doors beside the desk swing open and Jeff’s jaw opens without his knowledge into a small o. Kent Parson looks him up and down with a lopsided smile growing on his lips. Jeff’s heart flutters in his chest. That smile looks the same as all the ones Jeff’s seen on Parson’s face in interviews and pictures, but somehow this one feels different--feels softer. 

 

_ I won’t fall for my captain, I won’t fall for my captain, I won’t fall for my captain _ , he thinks to himself, willing the knot in his throat to just be from nerves, though he knows better. 

 

“Hey, you Troy?” The _actual Las Vegas Aces’ captain_ asks him. 

 

“Uh, uh, yeah. I’m Jeff Troy,” he replies when he regains control of his mouth. 

 

Parson extends his hand for a shake. “Welcome to the Aces, man. I’m glad to meet you.”

 

Jeff shakes his hand with his eyes fixated on Kent’s. He feels his gut twist and his heart rate speed up. He can’t tell what color they are, but Jeff never wants to stop looking at them. 

 

“Same to you. Really excited to play with you,” Jeff manages to reply without letting his internal screaming and feelings spew out all over his new, very attractive captain. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candlelight/Moonlight + desert witch!Kent/Any Ace

Kent drops an armful of wood beside the fire and leans back with his hands bracing on his ass, stretching out his back. He lets his head fall back and stare up into the night sky. Back in Binghamton, even on the nights he and his friends wandered out into the farmland away from all the lights of the cities, he never saw so many stars. Out here in the desert it’s like the universe opens up for him and drops down closer, but still just out of reach.

 

Behind him, Swoops is rustling around in their tent. Kent wouldn’t be surprised if he’s counting everything in their first aid kit or something. The man needs to relax. Kent knows this is his first time spending the night out in the desert, but it’s not like he’s never been camping before, and Kent has enough experience with the area for the both of them.

 

Since Kent’s first season out here in Vegas, the desert has called to him. It took him some time to follow its call and drive out of the city into the red dirt and sun, and even longer to brave stepping out of his car. Thinking back on it, Kent smiles to himself thinking about what a scared kid he used to be.

 

Swoops arms wrap around his middle and he leans in to press a few kisses along Kent’s exposed n eck.

 

“Done daydreaming?” he asks in between kisses.

 

“Done making your intentions?” Kent asks back instead of admitting where his thoughts were heading.

 

He leans forward into Swoops embrace, letting his gaze fall from the stars and huge moon hanging above to Swoops’ twinkling eyes in the firelight. Kent quickly kisses the scowl off his boyfriend’s face.

 

“You didn’t have to come out here with me, you know...but thank you for doing it. I know you aren’t into this stuff and it, uh, it means a lot to me,” Kent whispers against his lips before he overthinks things.

 

Swoops rubs circles into his lower back. “Of course I’m here. I don’t fully get all your witchy stuff, but I wanna support you. Hell, you’re willing to watch basketball for me--” Kent’s laugh interrupts him. “God, I love that sound.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you sap,” Kent says with an eye roll. “I’m gonna go get the Yule log from the car. Just try not to wander off. I will leave you for dead.”

 

Swoops watches Kent walk down the path with the moon lighting his way. In all the years he’s known him--both as his teammate and significant other--he’s never seen Kent so at peace. The cold quiet of the desert night feels right on him. 

When Kent’s out of sight, Swoops roots around in his pocket for his half-finished list of intentions for the coming winter. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> secret relationship, pimms (bonus points if jack is also (consensually) dating bitty! maybe even after the cup kiss?)

Jack stumbles into his apartment aching with the right kind of exhaustion after staying late for some unexpected interviews about how coming back to the team has been since coming out. Marty told him not to push himself so hard, which Jack appreciates, but still pushed himself anyway.

 

His fingers run along the cool, smooth walls of his hallway until he reaches his bedroom. He’s grateful that he showered in the locker room so instead of feeling gross and too tired to do anything about it, he’s able to toe off his yellow sneakers, push his sweatpants off his hips and ass until they puddle on the floor with a little wiggling so he can just step out of them, and pulls his shirt over his head before he flops face down on his bed. Within minutes, he’s dead to the world. 

 

He stirs when his bedroom door creaks, but just clutches his pillow a little closer and tries to swim back down into the dream he can’t quite remember. He thinks he’s found it again when the bed dips down beside him and calloused hands smooth over his shoulders. Lips press a gentle kiss to his aching shoulder and Jack hums at the touch. 

 

“Mmm, Kenny,” he mumbles. He’s had this dream many times before and always loves how it ends. He turns over. 

 

“Hey, Zimms.” 

 

Jack’s eyes shoot open. Right beside him is Kent laying in his bed when he’s supposed to be across the country, preparing for his own upcoming season. A wide smile spreads across his face when he realizes this isn’t a wonderful dream--it’s real. 

 

“What? How’d you get here? You’re supposed to--”

 

Kent kisses him silent with his own smile playing at the corner of his soft lips. Jack leans into his touch and holds Kent’s face like something fragile and precious. 

 

“Bits just went to Georgia and I had some freetime. Figured you wouldn’t mind my company. And don’t worry. None of the reporters saw me,” Kent tells him when he breaks their kiss and smooths out Jack’s bedhead. “Besides, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Kenny. How long can you stay?” 

 

Kent settles himself down in Jack’s arms and sighs. “Just a few days.”

 

“Guess we better make the most of it, eh?” Jack reaches out to Kent and pulls him into a more heated kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chocolate + pimms for @lomittz (on tumblr)   
> *warning for drugs mention

“Hey, Jack!” Holster calls up the stairs. “You’ve got mail.” He heads into the kitchen to let that various letters and packages slip onto the large box addressed to his captain on the kitchen table for everyone to sort through themselves. 

 

Back in the living room, he can hear the tell-tale bubbling of Shitty’s bong before Ransom echos “You’ve Got Mail!” in his best AOL impression. Holster rolls his eyes and searches through the letters to see if any of the mass is for him. Shitty’s signature giggle follows another bong rip. 

 

Jack’s feet patter down the stairs in worn socks with more urgency than usual. He skates across the wood on the landing and shoots for the kitchen. 

 

“What the rush, Jackie-O? Expecting a skin mag?”

 

“Skin mag? You sound fifty. And there’re lots more interesting that come in the mail than softcore porn, Shits,” Jack says with a small “heh.” 

 

Ransom follows him into the kitchen with Shitty following leisurely behind. Holster looks up from a bill-looking-letter and points Jack toward the giant box with neat script on the side reading “For Zimms’ Eyes Only.” Jack hefts the box into his arms and turns to head back to his room, but the doorway is blocked by Ransom leaning against the door jam. Jack levels him with a look. 

 

“Can I get through?”

 

“Depends, what’s so exciting about the box?” Ransom asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “What’s in the booooox,” Holster mumbles under his breath with limited enthusiasm, opening another letter. 

 

Jack taps the note on the side with purpose. “Who knows, but it seems I’m the only one that’s going to find out.”

 

Ransom pouts and shuffles past him to look through the mail pile. Shitty looks at the package and back to Jack nodding and turns to head upstairs himself. Jack shakes his head and follows. Sure enough, when he opens his door--balancing his package on his hip--Shitty is already laying out on his bed in just his boxers with his bong cradled in the crook of his arm. 

 

Jack searches for his scissors, finds them under a textbook, and gets to cutting the tape on the box, careful to not damage the return address in a heartwarming, familiar script. He opens the flaps to reveal pink tissue paper and a note. He picks up the card and flips it over:

 

_ Zimms,  _

_ I know it’s been tough being apart. I wish I could be with you on Valentine’s Day. Hope this helps you feel a little closer to me on the day and helps you cope with the crazy amount of lovey-dovey couples (and possible party in your ‘Haus’).  _

_ <3 Kenny _

_ (P.S. you can share with Shitty and pls tell him to cuddle you on vday for me??) _

 

He peels back the tissue paper. The familiar texture and colors make his breath catch for a moment, already knowing what his boyfriend sent him: his home jersey. Jack carefully lifts it out of the pink ocean of paper and holds it to his nose. He’s overwhelmed with the scent of Kent’s cologne. In the bottom of the box under more tissue paper are three heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, one with a sticky note labelled  _ Shitty’s.  _

 

“Your boy giving you feelings over there?” Shitty asks, breaking the heavy mist of affection that was settling over Jack. 

 

Jack shakes his head and strips out of his hoodie to slip on Kent’s jersey. He curls the ends of the sleeves over his fists for a second appreciating the familiar weight. “He got you chocolate for valentine’s and said you have to cuddle me.”

 

“What a good fucking man,” Shitty laughs out and makes grabby hands without any sign of trying to get up. Jack tosses his chocolates on the bed beside him. 

 

“If you get chocolate on my pillow you aren’t allowed in my bed anymore,” Jack warns him, but all the heat is lost in Jack’s easy smile. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stumbles into his apartment aching with the right kind of exhaustion after staying late for some unexpected interviews about how coming back to the team has been since coming out. Marty told him not to push himself so hard, which Jack appreciates, but still pushed himself anyway.

 

His fingers run along the cool, smooth walls of his hallway until he reaches his bedroom. He’s grateful that he showered in the locker room so instead of feeling gross and too tired to do anything about it, he’s able to toe off his yellow sneakers, push his sweatpants off his hips and ass until they puddle on the floor with a little wiggling so he can just step out of them, and pulls his shirt over his head before he flops face down on his bed. Within minutes, he’s dead to the world. 

 

He stirs when his bedroom door creaks, but just clutches his pillow a little closer and tries to swim back down into the dream he can’t quite remember. He thinks he’s found it again when the bed dips down beside him and calloused hands smooth over his shoulders. Lips press a gentle kiss to his aching shoulder and Jack hums at the touch. 

 

“Mmm, Kenny,” he mumbles. He’s had this dream many times before and always loves how it ends. He turns over. 

 

“Hey, Zimms.” 

 

Jack’s eyes shoot open. Right beside him is Kent laying in his bed when he’s supposed to be across the country, preparing for his own upcoming season. A wide smile spreads across his face when he realizes this isn’t a wonderful dream--it’s real. 

 

“What? How’d you get here? You’re supposed to--”

 

Kent kisses him silent with his own smile playing at the corner of his soft lips. Jack leans into his touch and holds Kent’s face like something fragile and precious. 

 

“Bits just went to Georgia and I had some freetime. Figured you wouldn’t mind my company. And don’t worry. None of the reporters saw me,” Kent tells him when he breaks their kiss and smooths out Jack’s bedhead. “Besides, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Kenny. How long can you stay?” 

 

Kent settles himself down in Jack’s arms and sighs. “Just a few days.”

 

“Guess we better make the most of it, eh?” Jack reaches out to Kent and pulls him into a more heated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
